


Outed

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luthor Drugged, Superman Outed would make a great headline for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outed

## Outed

by Sixer

[]()

* * *

Outed 

"Good afternoon Mr. Luthor and thank you for coming by to speak with us today." 

"Hi. You have pretty blue eyes." 

Paula Abignale looked up at Lex Luthor from her desk at KMET, all news television station, with a little bit of shock written all over her face. "Well... Thank You, I was wondering" 

"Superman has the prettiest blue though. I think they are the nicest shade of blue I have ever seen." 

_Crap, maybe a double dose of that tongue loosening serum was not such a good idea_. "Well, no arguments there. However, back to the new Lexcorp. development" 

"You know, as much as I like blue, I actually prefer green." 

She could see this interview was going nowhere fast and decided to play along. Lex had obviously lost it, serum or no serum. "Really, you don't say?" 

"Yes, but not just any green. The shimmery, emerald, please let me drown in your gaze kind. Or, the Clark Kent kind for short." Lex turned a small grin towards her obviously feeling quite proud of this last statement. 

"Um, Clark Kent, Daily Planet Journalist Clark Kent?" This was not a gossipy type of news program but she wasn't an idiot. This may not be the story she thought her serum would help her extract from Luthor's normally locked lips but this story would be huge, and she would be credited for breaking it. 

Grinning from ear to ear Lex looked directly at Paula, which happened to also be the direction of the camera for the television audience stating, "Yes, that is the one. The one and only. There can never be another like Clark Kent. He truly is spectacular. No, no don't scrunch you nose up like that Paula. It's true. You have to look past those baggy suits he wears to the man underneath. It may look like he cares little about his personal appearance but trust me on this one," Lex leans over closer to Paula whispering although his microphone picked it up perfectly, "it's very intentional." Leaning back and smiling proudly Lex began to day dream about Clark slowly removing each piece of those awful suits he wore, completely unaware of how he sounded to the public at large and the fact that he was obviously on something. 

"I'll have to try that next time I see him." 

// Daily Planet News Room// 

"Oh my god Clark! Did Lex Luthor just come on to you on national television?" 

"Well Lois, since I am standing right here he didn't come on to me so much as say he.. likes my eyes." _Both sets apparently_. 

"Whatever Smallville, he is into you and telling the world about it." 

"Some thing is obviously wrong here Lois, why would he do that and never say anything about it to me?" 

Lois smirked up at him. "Maybe he can't look into those green pools of yours and focus. Hey! Maybe that's why he barely calls on you at press conferences?" 

"I think it has more to do with the fact that he hates me and is angry with me." 

"For what?" 

"What did he just say, did I just here him say poem?" 

"What?!" Lois set her grilling of Clark aside to tune back in to the most insane Luthor interview she had ever seen. 

//KMET Television Studio// 

"Well yes Mr. Luthor, I am sure that he would appreciate a poem from you, if he is as sensitive a guy as you say he is anyway." _I cannot believe I spent the entire evening of the Mayoral Inaugural Ball trying to catch Kent's eye when he is so obviously gay. You really no how to pick em Paula_! 

"OK, from me to Clark, a dirty poem, like we used to have laughs over in the old days." Lex cleared his throat and playfully smirked at the camera to his left. "There once was a boy named Clark, whose bite was more enjoyable than his bark. He'd huff and he'd puff to blow the house but not me, almost as if he had a special ability. Once a boy, than a man, and now he's just Super! I wish he'd learn to take it up the" 

"LEX!" Appearing out of thin air Clark Kent stood face to face with Lex Luthor. 

//Planet Bull Pin// 

"Holy Shit Kent!?!" 

//Smallville, Yellow Farm House// 

"Oh dear, I hope those boys get it right this time around." 

//Barbados// 

""Damn it, I can't believe I let that son of mine convince me it was prudent to let super freak _watch_ over the city and then he outs him for love. Where did I go wrong with that boy?" 

//Gotham// 

"Fuck!" 

**//KMET TV//**

"Clark! Look Paula, Clark came by to speak with us too!" 

"I, I, see it. I just don't believe it. This can't be real..." 

"Oh, he's real Paula, dream Clark never wears clothes." Lex nods his head to Paula with a very serious look on his face as if to convince her of the truth of his words. 

"Lex, please be quiet for just a few minutes." 

Looking up dreamily at him, Lex responds, "Anything for you Clark." He saddles up close, interlocking his fingers with Clark's slowly while continuing to stare up at him enchanted. 

Clark rests his forehead on Lex's whispering, "I can't believe you did this to me." 

Lex smile falters and his lower lip begins to tremble. "Why don't you love me Clark?" 

Clark leans his head back from Lex and removes his glasses. He holds Lex's face between his palms gently stroking his damp cheek with his thumb. "Of course I love you Lex, always have, always will. Even when you drive me nuts with your secret plans I love you, when you make me so frustrated I want to scream I love you, ... when you out me and my tights to the world, I love you." 

This brings a huge bright smile to Lex's face, the likes of which have never before been seen by most Metropolitans. Then clarity begins to seep into his brain and realization sets in. The drug induced euphoric `shout if from the mountain tops' feeling fades and Lex returns to his undeniably cold and emotionless public demeanor. He tries to release Clark's hands but Clark won't allow it. 

"This interview is over." Lex turns and walks crisply off the sound stage, left hand still linked in Clark's right. 

They enter the now empty dressing room and Lex closes the door quickly dropping his stoic composure. "I, I am so sorry Clark. I don't know what came over me." 

Watching Lex lean against the door in shock, Clark makes his decision. He leads Lex over to the small sofa across the room and sits him down. He joins Lex on the couch making sure they are sitting very close and continues to hold his hand. Taking a deep breath he looks deeply into Lex's eyes. 

Lex breaks the silence first. "I really do love your green eyes." 

"What about my blue ones?" 

"I don't enjoy them nearly as much." 

"Oh." Clark lowers his gaze and face down beginning to feel defeated. 

With his right hand Lex turns Clarks face back up to meet his eyes. "But, I'd like the chance to learn to." 

"OH!" 

"Yeah." 

They leaned in for their first kiss. Lex and Clark, Luthor and Superman; the stuff of legends. 

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein. The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent as well as any supporting characters are the property of their creators and DC comics. Gough/Millar Inc. and the WB Network TV own Smallville. Any deviations (or deviant behavior) from the originals, however, is mine. 

Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 


End file.
